The Fan Fiction Movie
by Dim Moon Author
Summary: A parody of The Simpsons Movie based off of Fanfiction. A lot of parodies of various genres.
1. Cast and Prolouge

**The FanFiction Movie**

**A Parody Of The Simpsons Movie**

**By**

**Dim Moon Insanity**

Cast:

Homer Simpson-Dim Moon The Author

Bart Simpson-Artemis Hero

Marge Simpson-Amy Rose

Lisa Simpson-Blaze The Cat

Maggie Simpson-Cream The Rabbit

Santa's Little Helper-Terry The Chao

Ned Flanders-Author Unknown

Russ Cargill-Shadow The Hedgehog

Moe-Mephiles The Dark

Krusty-Anonymouse

Reverend LoveJoy-Sonic The Hedgehog

Milhouse-Silver The Hedgehog

Collin-OC

Green Day-Crush 40

Grandpa-Uncle Chuck

Apu-Chaos

Ms. Crabapple-Rouge

Mr. Skinner-Knuckles

Comic Book Guy-Storm The Albatross

Professor Frink-Pixel

Mr. Burns-Mr. Fiction

Mr. Smithers-The Duke of Soleana

Chief Wiggum-Metal Sonic

Ralph Wiggum-Tails

The President-Eggman Nega

Itchy-Tails Doll

Scratchy-Metal Silver

Barney-Dr. Eggman

Kerney-Jet The Hawk

Nelson-Scourge The Hedgehog

Dr. Nick-Egg Robo

Siamese Twins-Siamese Cats

Carnie-Metal Jet

**Prolouge**

A small shuttle landed on the moon, a certain metal hedgehog robot bounded out. Metal Silver stabbed an Eggman flag into the dust planet. Tails Doll floated up to the android.

"We come in peace for Robots and Dolls everywhere." Metal Silver grinned.

Tails Doll grabed the flag, impaling the white robot so many times that Vlad The Impaler turned in his grave.

The doll wacked the android in the metal skull, craking the plating. Tails Doll jumped into the shuttle, blasting back to Mobius.

Later, a newspaper floated into view, the headline read 'DOLL HERO RETURNS; DID EVERYTHING HE COULD TO SAVE ROBO-HEDGIE'. Tails Doll waved to the crowd as he drove through the parade.

Even later, it showed Tails Doll being enstated as the president. He was eating the ice cream gifts he recieved, when he heard a faint voice.

"Tails Doll..." It whispered. "Tails Doll..."

Tails Doll was alarmed when he looked through giant binoculars and found Metal Silver laying on the moon holding a sign that read 'I'm Telling'.

TD paised as he watched the sun rise. He snapped his non-existent fingers and walked to a picture of an android Abraham Lincoln.

The portrait slid up, revealing a map and a control pannel. TD set the switch to 'Accidental Launch', covered his eyes and pressed the big, red button.

Thousands of missles launched into space from all across Mobius. They headed to the moon, ready to destroy the robot. Metal Silver screamed, his mouth opening up. All of the missles flew into the large maw, collecting inside. One rocket slid up slowly, coming to a complete stop and a little boot came out. It gently tapped the large robot.

A large explosion followed. The camera zoomed out, revealing red curtains.

"Boring!" A voice called. A mobian head blocked the screen. Distinctly bat-like ears were the most noticable feature.

"Come on! We can't see the movie!" Blaze cried from her position in the theater seats.

"If you ask me, everyone reading this is a giant sucker! Especially YOU!" Dim anounced, mocking you.

THE FANFIC...

Pixel skated across the screen, a banner apearing behind his back.

MOVIE...MORE LIKE NOVEL...


	2. Chapter 2: Fanfiction Vs Crush 40

**Chapter One:**

**Fanfiction vs. Crush 40**

Heavanly music began to play as the clouds parted, revealing the multicolored town of FanFiction. The camera zoomed into a white mansion, revealing The Duke of Soleana pouring toothpaste onto Mr. Fiction's toothbrush.

The excess weight caused the man to topple over. The camera moved on to the Speed-E-Shack where Chaos Zero was turning the experation date of milk from 4026 to 4028.

The camera moves ahead to the school where Jet and Scourge are hanging Miles from the flag by his tails.

Inside the classroom, Artemis Hero was repeatedly writing 'I will not flame this fiction' on the black board.

The camera zips over tree tops as Crush 40's Live and Learn is heard. On a barge in Lake Fandom, Crush 40 played the instrumental version, while thousands of spectators, fans, OC's and canon characters alike, cheered and sang along.

Rouge was sitting on Knuckles shoulders, she pulled off her shirt, revealing another shirt that had a big red arrow pointing to Knuckles. The shirt read 'Not My Boyfirend'.

Storm The Albatross was crowd-surfing, though the spectators were having trouble handling such a fat bird.

"Excuse me, my butt is dipping." Storm grunted.

The disgusted crowd dropped the obese bird. walking away. As the band finished their set, they grabbed the microphone.

"Alright, we've been playing for three and a half hours, now we'd just like a moment of your time to say something about the enviorment!" The singer exclaimed.

There was a long pause as the crowd soaked the information up. After the pause, a lot of booing and hissing was made as the crowd chunked everything the could at them. Even an author was thrown into the lake at some point.

"AW, YOU SUCK!" An OC exclaimed.

"PREACHY!" Eggman screamed.

"We're not being preechy." The guitar player called.

"But the polution in your lake! It's dissolving our barge!" The drummer screamed.

The water was eating through the wooden boards, letting the vessle sink.

"I thought they touched on a vital issue." Blaze murmered.

"I beg to differ." Mephiles grunted from his place in the lawncahir next to Blaze. He picked up a rock, throwing it.

Said rock nailed the drummer in the family jewels.

"Oh!" He exclaimed.

The singer...eh, let's call him Dude 1, kay?...Dude 1 put away the instruments, pulling out violins.

"Gentlemen, its been an honor playing with you tonight."

They played the music, recreating the Titanic all over agian. The guitarist lost his balance with a whimper, knocking into Dude 1. The barge sank like a rock.

Everyone stood there for a few seconds before just walking away.

In front of the church, the sign read 'Thou Shalt Turn Off Thy Cell Phone".

Meanwhile, Sonic sighed, going over his Bible while the harpist played the funeral version of It Doesn't Matter.

"For the latest rock band to die in our network, Lord hear our prayers." He said.

"Lord hear our prayers." The crowd repeated.

The screech of tires filled the air, and the sillouets of the Dim Moon Characters were seen through the stained-glass windows.

"I don't understand. Why do I have to go to church every Sunday? Why can't I worship the Lord in my own way, by praying like hell on my death bed?" Dim whined.

"Shh!" Amy hissed. "They might here you!"

"Heh, those pious morons are to busy worshiping their phony-balonie God."

The church doors swung open, and several glares were sent to the author.

"How ya doin'? Peace be with you. Praise Jebus!" Dim greeted.

The 'family' slid into a pew, right next to Uncle Chuck.

Artemis silently played Rabit Blast on the Saberlight TS. Little Cream grabbed the game, throwing it at the nerby Dr. Eggman.

"Today we're going to do something different, I'm going to call on one of YOU!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing at the crowd.

All of the chruch-goers ducked down to avoid being picked.

"OOH! OOH!" Author Unkown shouted.

"What is it Author?" Sonic grunted, tired of calling upon the idiot.

"The good Lord is telling me to confess to something!" He cried.

"Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay!" Amy scowled at the silent whispering of Dim.

"An immodest sense of pride in our community!"

"Ug. Somebody else." Sonic mumbled. "C'mon the word of God dwells within all of us! Let it out!"

A ray of light filtered through the window, aiming for Uncle Chuck. He slupmed forward as he slept, however the light followed him.

He slowly rose, fear in his grey eyes.

"HORRIBLE HORRIBLE THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN!" He screamed. Pointing to Wave, Pixel, and Amy, respectivly, he continued. "AND THEY'RE GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU, AND YOU, AND YOOOOOOOU. Whoa, nellie!"

He fell to the isle, rolling like a spaz on crack. Storm took his Mphone and began recording.

"People of FanFiction! Heed this warning! TWISTED TAIL! A THOUSAND EYES! TRAPED FOREVER! EPA, EPA, EEEEPPAAAAA!"

He rolled around, going "WHOAWHOAWHOA WHOABAH!" like a drunken man with negavtive three brain cells.

"Dim, do something!" Blaze called.

"This book dosen't have any answers!" He flipped through the Bible.

Dim finally rolled the rug up, traping Chuck inside. Draging the rug away, Dim gave a final call of "Thanks for listening!" before leaving the church.

In the Emrada, the family's emerald green SUV, Uncle Chuck sat happily up front.

"Okay, who wants waffles?" Dim asked.

"I do! I do! I do!" Uncle Chuck, Blaze and Artemis replyed.

"Something happened to that man." Amy murmered.

"Pshaw. A certain someone had a senior moment, but we love him, and we got a free rug out of it..." Dim grinned, patting Chuck on the back.

"What's the point of going to church if someone we know has a genuine religous experience and we ignore it?" Amy argued.

"I want bannans on my waffles." Chuck grinned.

"I want syrup!" Artemis cried. "I want strawberries!" Blaze exclaimed.

They drove up to the Food Pyramid, an Egyptian Resturaunt.

"Fine, but I'm not droping this." Amy huffed.

The family got out of the car, leaving Chuck wraped in the rug.

"Wait a minute! I'm still in the car!"

"Oh, right." Dim grunted, rolling down a window before walking off.

"Screw you, Dim, screw you."

A/N: No. Screw you.


	3. Chapter 3: Chore Thingies

**Chapter 2: Household 'Chore...Thingies...'**

Dim twitched his ear as he read the chores for Sunday,

1: Go to church. Check.

2: Take out hornet's nest

3 Fix Sinkhole.

4: Re-shingle roof

Take out hornet's nest was first, so Dim used a broom to knock the hive off of the tree branch. He walked to Author Unknown's house, sliding the nest into the mailbox, and shaking the hive to get the bees pissed.

"Check."

Sinkhole. Okay. Dim sighed as he looked at the pit eating the green blades of grass. He slid a sandbox onto the pit, watching as the sand was sucked out of it. He placed a flamer on the pit, happy when the flamer was eaten by the quicksand.

"Damn, this pit could eat Chuck Norris."

After placing a cardboard cut-out of Chuck Norris on the pit, the hole stopped.

"Heh, Chuck Norris just a little to epic for ya? Check."

"Re-shingle roof?"

After a few broken windows, flattened weiner dogs (Don't ask.), and the help of Artemis, Dim managed to get on the roof.

"Steady...Steady...Steady..." Dim murmered, about to put the final nail in.

Artemis watched closely, having to duct tape Dim's legs down to avoid another weiner dog incident.

Dim ipaled his eye on the backswing of the hammer, causing Artemis to scream from the pain of laughing so hard. Dim gripped the laughing hedgehog's throat, starngling him.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO LAUGH AT SOMETHING THAT'S FUNNY!" Dim growled.

After a few minutes of strangeling, Artemis broke free.

"Y'now, we are on the roof, we could have some fun." Artemis gasped.

"What kind of fun?"

"How 'bout a dare contest?"

"That sounds fun! I dare you to...climb the TV sattlite!"

Artemis climbed up the rungs, leading to the top.

"Peice a cake." He grinned.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Dim smiled, shaking the dish.

Artemis laughed for dear life, falling off and rolling down the side, cathing the gutter. Dim was there in a second.

"AFTERSHOCK!"

Author Unknown gasped from next door.

"Eh, Dim Moon, If he falls coudn't he become a para-pleaserino?"

"Shut up, Unknown!" Dim grunted.

"Yeah, shut up, Unknown!" Artemis repeated.

"Well said, OC!"

The two high-fived, before getting back to the task at hand: Using a hammer to knock Artemis off the gutter.

"Steady...Steady..."

The roof gave way under Dim, provoking another laughng fit from Artemis.


End file.
